


It's okay (I'll stay)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (but like his name IS indeed jUn but it's okay once or twice won't kill me), 12 Princes February Fest, 12 Princes Fest, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, I used jOOn and not jUn again but just because it's for a fest too lmao, Juyeon-centric, M/M, POV Third Person, arthur call hyunjun hyunjoon challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: It was supposed to be a good night for them, it was prom night and Juyeon promised his boyfriend a dance, so why did he hid himself tocry?





	It's okay (I'll stay)

**Author's Note:**

> fic number two fooooooor fic fest! betaed by [kay](https://twitter.com/moncheric) <3  
>  fic for the fest number one can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13813209)! it's in the same universe and it happens before this one but focusing on sunhee (with some appearances of others), so you can count them as independent fics! no need to read both (altho I'd love if you did)  
>  enjoy!  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> _prompt #13:_
> 
>   * _by: Nisa (zwolfboyz)_
>   * _Juyeon founds Hyunjoon (his favourite junior) crying at the rooftop of their school. Hyunjoon cant help but let the older hug him and comfort him._
>   * _juyeon + hyunjoon!_
>   * _i'll let the authors write anything behind the reason(s) why hyunjoon cried_
> 


“Have any of you seen Hyunjoon?”, Juyeon asked Eric and Haknyeon, who were vividly chatting next to the exit.

“No? He went off a couple of minutes ago, I thought he'd talk to you after the whole discourse thing”, the younger of the two said calmly.

That's what Juyeon had thought too. As the president of the student council and a senior, it was natural for him to give the rest of the school a motivational speech. He didn't give much thought to it, he had already written his words down weeks prior - with his vice’s help, considering Chanhee was good with words and would also give a speech himself, request from the principal - and couldn't think of anything besides gluing to his younger boyfriend Hyunjoon as soon as he got dismissed to enjoy the event. Because for the preparation for the prom, Juyeon admitted that he had been talking less to Hyunjoon than he usually did, but he understood. They've been dating for a year and a half now, the freshman knew how busy he could get, balancing between council work and studies.

Which would bring to now: Juyeon searching for Hyunjoon, because him disappearing as soon as the party started seemed… off. The older had told his boyfriend he would be free the entire event and Hyunjoon was thrilled to finally have some time with him again - _im all yours once im free ;)_ , the senior said through text, receiving a _tht sounded SO awful lee juyeon icb im dating u_ afterwards, but right away receiving a _but im glad 2 hear tht, ull have 2 dance w me the entire night :)_. So he should have been around, waiting for his all night long dance.

He scratched the back of his head. “No, he didn't. He only texted me that he had arrived but that was two hours ago.”

“Have you considered sending him a text?”

“Yes, Youngjae, but he hasn't opened it yet and it's been a while.”

The younger duo shared a glare. Haknyeon sighed. “Sorry hyung, we don't know where he went off to.”

The student council president nodded at the two of them, thanking anyway, before looking around the place. They were currently at their school's sports field, a _huge_ one at that, so searching for the young boy wasn't going to be an easy task.

A thought crossed his mind: if something has been bothering Hyunjoon he _obviously_ wouldn't be down there, where everyone else is. He would be around the school with little to no one around, probably an empty hall or even the rooftop--

Actually, he couldn't be there. The door would most certainly be locked so no students would enter there while the party is happening. For safety.

But even so, something inside Juyeon told him to _at least_ check, because Hyunjoon wasn't exactly predictable. Sure he knew most of his quirks and gestures by now, but sometimes even though he was sure the freshman would react in a way, he ends up surprising him. So it wouldn't be exactly weird if he got access to the rooftop somehow, he concluded, moving his feet towards the stairs.

Once the stairs ended, he opened the door which, to his surprise, was open, looking cautiously around the place. It didn't take long for Juyeon to realize that there was indeed a silhouette a few steps ahead, looking up at the sky. It was nighttime, so there wasn't much to see, the stars weren't visible either. But the kid still looked at it, and then their hands went to their face as-- oh no, they were crying.

Well, _he_ was crying. It was dark and the kid had his back to the doors, but Juyeon could still identify his boyfriend.

“Hyunjoon-ah”, he spoke, voice quiet yet loud enough to get his attention.

He looked startled at the older, hands meeting his face once more to rub the tears away. “H-- hyung. Why aren't you on the party--”

“Why would I be there without you? I promised to dance with you the entire night, you know”, he said with a smile on his lips, but his voice probably mirrored the worry he felt. He walked towards the boy, getting close enough to wrap his junior around his arms, but he decided to stick into only holding one of his hands. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course it is hyung”, Hyunjoon said as if his face wasn't red and puffy from crying for so long. It broke Juyeon’s heart to hear that, even if he said he was fine his voice told him otherwise and besides be was _still_ tearful. The older put a hand on his boyfriend's waist, who automatically rested his head on the other's shoulder. He was the younger one and their height difference wasn't that big, but the freshman was still the taller one in their relationship. It was quite amusing sometimes, as most people who didn't know them thought the millennial kid was the older one, or that they were the same age. But there was a two year gap, one that they didn't really feel much besides the honorifics. And, well… _now_ , since it's prom and Juyeon is graduating high school. Which, thinking now, could be _the_ reason why Hyunjoon looks so down this exact moment, silently letting the few tears that were still left dropping on the senior’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you don't have anything bothering you? You know I can listen--”

“I know, hyung”, he said in a low voice. “I just, don't want to bother you.”

The boy moved back just a bit so he could stare at his boyfriend. “Heo Hyunjoon. You _never_ bother me.”

The freshman student looked at their feet afterwards, biting the inside of his cheek. “Sorry. I'm just… thinking about the future. _Our_ future.”

Juyeon didn't understand. “And you were crying?”

Hyunjoon ignored the comment, breathing in slowly, then out. “Hyung, you never talked to me about the university you're going to, and I have been thinking about it a lot. And I fear… you'll leave me.”

“Hyunjoon what--”

The younger put a finger on the senior’s lips, who shut up immediately. “I'm not saying you will break up with me, but we might grow apart and _then_ we might break up. You're going to meet new people who are closer to your age and have similar likes and I'll still be stuck in high school for another two years, and very far from you. We will rarely see each other and a lot can happen in two years, hyung. You'll probably feel stuck with me while meeting new stuff then realize you don't need to be and we will break up. Probably, I worry about it”, he said the last few words in a whisper and looked down, clearly done with his talking.

Juyeon left a few silent seconds pass before opening his mouth. “If you think it's that easy to forget the time we spent alone just because I'm going to university, you're very wrong.”

Hyunjoon didn't want to look up, so the-soon-to-not-be-council-president-anymore raised his chin with his index finger. “You don’t have to worry that much, okay? We will talk it up and try to manage the distance but we will not break up, you hear me? I mean, look at Changmin and Younghoon-hyung. Even they started like us, but they did not break up when hyung graduated.”

“They only had a year gap and hyung’s university is near.”

The senior frowned at that. “What makes you think it'll be different with us?”

The younger didn't reply, finding their feet easier to stare at.

“I'm not going to a university too far from you, if that's what you think.”

“But it’s the best university in your area, hyung. And you have always shown interest in it.”

“Yeah, but I thought twice and decided it wasn't worth it.”

Hyunjoon finally looked up at him, ready to scold him. “You didn't decide to stay just because of me, right, hyung? You can't let me hold yourself back that much!”

“Of course it wasn't because of you, they have a big name but they don't really fit what I want to pursue”, he said, making a jokingly face to his boyfriend. “But I do admit you helped me to take this decision.”

The younger pouted, but he was more vivid, Juyeon noted. “Thank you, hyung.”

“For what?”

“I don't know. For listening? For loving me? For being this precious hyung and boyfriend I'd rather not lose?”

The senior scoffed. “That was corny.”

“I know. Come on, hyung, you promised to dance with me the entire night.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

A thought crossed Juyeon’s mind again. “Hyunjoon-ah.”

“Yeah?”

“How did you got on the rooftop? Wasn't it locked?”

The younger smiled slyly at the older. “Hyung, I'm dating the student council president. I have the copy of the key.”

“You _what_? Since when? How?”

He laughed at his boyfriend confusion. “You're easy to distract.”

“What do you m--”

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the slightly taller boy stole his breath by resting his lips on his. Juyeon deep down felt like fighting back but _damn_ were those lips distracting.

“I love you, hyung.”

He smiled at his boyfriend. “Love you too, Hyunjoon-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter account](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [my curious cat account](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [12princes fic fest on twt](https://twitter.com/tbzficfest)


End file.
